


rabbit heart

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Semet Adaar [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Injury, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Semet is injured on a mission, and Josephine fusses just a little.





	rabbit heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from goodluckdetective: you got hurt on our last mission and now you have to stay in the sick bay but I’ve come to bring you a present and decorate your room: Semet and Josie

“I’m fine, really,” she insisted, but her protests went unheard.

“Now, you just stay in bed, my dear,” Vivienne’s glare was enough to keep Semet exactly where she was, her foot propped up on pillows. Vivienne and Grand Enchanter Fiona had bickered about proper treatment of a broken leg, but had eventually came up with a compromise. Unfortunately, neither of them were particularly keen on having Semet up and about. 

“We can talk about it next week,” Fiona said, although there was a forbidding curve to her mouth that hinted she was saying what Semet wanted to hear. 

Semet groaned and fell down against her pillows. This was ridiculous. She had things to do. 

She probably should have listened to Cassandra, when the other woman told her not to go so close to the edge of the cliff. 

There was a tentative knock, and then the door opened. It was Josephine, with her hands tucked behind her back. Semet tried to sit up. 

“Don’t get up, my love,” Josephine kissed her quickly. “You need to rest up.” She held out what she’d been hiding. A tiny potted tree. “I know you’ll be upset without being able to go to the garden, so I thought I would bring it to you.”

Semet touched the minuscule leaves gently. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered. 

“I’m very glad you like it,” Josephine allowed Semet to kiss her, and then smiled. “Now, since you’re going to be spending the next few weeks mainly here, I was wondering if you would be interested in finally re-decorating?” 

Semet laughed, despite herself. “Tired of my style, Lady Montilyet?” 

“Not at all, my Lady,” but there was a twinkle in Josephine’s eye. “But I do think that you might get tired of this decour very quickly.” 

“What do you have in mind?” 

Semet really shouldn’t have been surprised when Josephine produced a thick binder full of fabric samples. 

“I’m so glad you asked.” 


End file.
